Star Wars The Expendables: The Clone Wars
by Boobymitch
Summary: Jabba the Hutt's son has been kidnapped as Jabba has asked the assistance of the jedi, the council then sends Anakin Skywalker, the Expendables, and Anakin's new apprentice Ahsoka Tano to rescue him.
1. Battle of Christophosis

**At Coruscant**

At Coruscant the Chamcellor, Mace Windu are having a meeting with Jabba the Hutt, via hologram.

"The mighty Jabba wishes for the help of the jedi to look for his lost son, if you accept, inform him on any information you can," said his translator.

"We have to help Jabba, we have no other choice," said the chancellor.

"Mmm, I don't like it, especially helping that scum," said Windu.

"I agree with you my friend, but he controls the outer rim, so we need him to give us the space routes."

"We'll see."

"Then you need to send every jedi you can."

"Impossible chancellor, with the droid general Grievous spreading our forces thin, we could only spare jedi Master Kenobi and jedi knight Skywalker, and have the Expendables help as well, they have just recaptured Christophsis."

"Then contact them immediately."

**At a Republic Space Station**

Admiral Wulf Yularen is talking to Jedi masters Yoda and Mace Windu as Windu says, "We need to make contact with either General Kenobi or Mullins."

"We are unable to reach one of them, it could be a solar storm or their rebooting their communication system, I'm sure the blackout is temporary," said the Admiral.

"Messenger we are sending, a message for master kenobi," said yoda.

"See that she gets there as fast as possible," said Windu.

"Yes sir as soon as we reload with supplies."

"No time there is, immediately the messenger must go," said Yoda.

"I understand sir, I will personally take an unloaded ship to drop her off, and return to pick up my reinforcements."

**Christophosis**

In the planet, R2 is wheeling away as Anakin, Rex, Cody, and the Expendables are running forward and then stop as they see a massive droid force as anakin says, "Their Back."

Obi Wan then shows up as he says, "I told you this victory was to easy, we never should have sent that ship back for supplies."

"It wasn't my idea to send the ship back," said Anakin.

Everyone then looks at Bishop as he says, "Hey I thought we needed more supplies, come on give me a break."

"Uh guys, instead of fighting amongst ourselves, how about we fight the droids instead," said Omar.

"He's right," agreed Brock.

"Right, alright men, second wave incoming," said Obi Wan.

"Rex, you and your men follow me, Gerardo you come with me as well, and bring at least three or four of your friends," said Anakin.

"Okay, Bobby, you, Omar, Jorge, and Antony follow me, HK, you, Bishop, Brock, and Daniel stay here and help Obi Wan," said Gerardo as he ran off.

"Excitable statement: You got it!"

"Cody, battle positions," said Obi Wan.

"Up to the front!" shouted Cody.

Super battledroids and battledroids are still moving, despite the republics assault cannons taking some of them out as all the clones are lining up behind a barrier as some are getting shot down.

Obi Wan, Daniel, HK, Bishop, and Brock are up in the front lines as Obi Wan with a hand signal orders the troops to fire.

Then a giant spider like tank fires at them as Daniel yells out to three clones, "Move!"

One of them notices as he yells out as they were running, "Incoming!"

However, they got hit as they flew out.

Cody has now joined Obi Wan and the others in the front line as Cody, Brock, Bishop, HK, and Daniel are shooting while Obi Wan is blocking some blaster shots.

"Skywalker and Mullins should have attacked by now," said Cody.

"Don't worry, they now the plan," said Obi Wan.

"Yeah, I'm sure old Gerardo is already handling this as we speak," agreed Bishop.

On top of one of the buildings, Anakin, Rex, Gerardo, Bobby, Omar, Jorge, Anthony, and three clones are on top of a building as Rex asks, "What's our plan of attack sirs?"

"Follow us," answered Anakin.

"Are you sure?" asked Jorge.

"Trust us Jorge," said Gerardo.

Anakin then jumps down as he lands on top of one of the spider like tanks, then Gerardo jumps on another one as Rex and the others jetpack down and shoot at the third one.

Anakin is blocking the second one's blaster fire as Gerardo is trying to plant a charge on it.

Obi Wan and his group notice it as Obi Wan yells out, "Come on men!"

"Yeah boys let's turn these clankers into scrape!" shouted Daniel.

They then charge at the droids as Obi Wan cuts some down as Brock rams his shoulder into a couple of them and starts firing at them.

Bishop then takes out a droid popper as he throws it at some super battledroids as it activated and shocked them out.

HK and Daniel then go back to back as Daniel said, "HK, Spin of Fury!"

"Right!"

Hk then grabs Daniel's arms as he swings him around, knocking down a lot of droids as HK let go and Daniel started walking around dizzy as he fell on top of a still alive droid.

Cody ran out of ammo as he threw his blaster at a droid, then backfisted another one as he whipped out another one and began shooting.

Anakin was able to destroy his tank droid as Gerardo jumped out his as his explosions destroyed the other one.

We then see the cannons as they are decimating the droids as Obi Wan cuts down one as Bishop says, "These droids are nuts, don't they see that the cannons are tearing them apart."

"Statement: These droids are dumb, they don't even know the meaning of the word retreat."

Suddenly, Bobby, Rex, and the others take down the third one as Anakin then chopped down the last one as he then jumped off and sliced a battledroid as he, Gerardo, Rex, Bobby, Omar, Jorge, Anthony, and the three clones reunite with Obi Wan's group as Anakin says, "Were gonan need reinforcements."

"We haven't been able to get through to the Admiral," answered Obi Wan.

"But surely he would come back," said Anthony.

"Maybe, but if he does I hope he has plenty of reinforcements," said Bobby.

"Don't worry, as long as we have these cannons, these droids don't stand a chance," assured Gerardo

"i hope your right," said Brock.

Suddenly some of the tanks began to retreat as a battledroid commander says, "Retreat, retreat."

"Their pulling back," said Anakin.

"Yeah that's right you better run!" shouted Daniel.

"And don't think about making a round three, because it will be the same as this one!" shouted Omar.

"And that my friends is why we are the best," said Bishop..

Suddenly a transport comes as it flies over them as Obi Wan says, "Well it looks like help has arrived."

R2 then shows up and beeps happily as HK says, "Statement: Well they came at the worst time, as they had just missed all the fun."

"Nevertheless, we better go meet them," said Gerardo.

They then start walking towards the landing pad to meet their "Reinforcements."


	2. Meet Ahsoka Tano

**Christophosis**

Obi Wan, Anakin, the Expendables, and R2 are on their way to the shuttle as Obi Wan says, "Our cruiser must be back."

"Which means we'll be able to get our reinforcements," said Anakin.

"that would be great, especially considering that the droids might wanna go for a round three," said Jorge.

"Ah let them come, I'll have something for them when they come," said Omar as he picked up a Z-6 minigun.

"Careful Omar, don't get cocky about this," said Gerardo.

Omar nodded as Gerardo says to Bobby, "Lots of ambition in him."

"Yeah," agreed Bobby.

"Look I'm glad your friends have joined us but they need to be careful, the only smart one is Jorge, Anthony kinda jumps ahead, but Omar definitly does, so you need to watch their backs."

"You got it big bro."

"So about the reinforcements," said Brock.

"I wouldn't worry about it Brock, it looks like our problems are solved," said Obi Wan.

"Is it just reinforcements?" asked Anthony.

"Well no, they'll new supplies and perhaps they brought my new young padawan with them."

"Really, your gonna get a new padawan?" asked Daniel.

"Yes, after Anakin became a jedi knight, it was only a matter of time before I would get a new one."

"Are you sure it's a good idea bringing a padawan learner into all this?" asked Anakin.

"Agreement: I agree with Anakin's question, cause surely the newbish meatbag won't be that ready for the heat of a battle."

"Well I spoke to Master Yoda about it, but Anakin you should ask for one, you would be a good teacher."

"Ha him a teacher, I would see hutts turn into female twieleks before if that happened," joked Bishop.

Anakin chuckled a little and then said, "I agree with Bishop, so no thanks."

"Anakin, teaching is a privilege, its a part of a jedi's responsibility to help the next generation," said Obi Wan.

"A padawan would just slow me down," said Anakin.

"I don't know Anakin, it would be worth a shot, besides you might like it," said Gerardo.

"Maybe, but I guess we'll never find out."

Then the shuttles door opens as a young togruta walks out as Obi Wan says, "A youngling."

Bobby is staring at her with a "This is the one" expression as Bishop elbows Gerardo in the chest and points at Bobby as they both chuckled.

"And who are you supposed to be?" asked Anakin.

"I'm Ahsoka, Master Yoda sent me, he wanted me to tell you that the both of you and the Expendables must get to the Jedi Temple immediately as there is an emergency."

"I don't think you notice, but were in a bit of an emergency right here," said Anakin.

"Yeah our communication's haven't been working right as we have been calling for help," said Jorge.

"Master Yoda didn't hear from you so he sent me to deliver the message," said Ahsoka.

"Well that's great, they don't even know were in trouble," said Brock.

"Maybe we can relay a signal from the cruiser that just dropped me off," suggested Ahsoka.

"Hey that's a brilliant idea," said Bobby.

**About five minutes later...**

Obi Wan, Anakin, Ahsoka, and the Expendables are talking to an officer, via hologram, as he says, "Were under attack from Sepratist warships, but I'll try to make contact for the jedi temple for you, stand by."

Everyone then waits a little bit as Master Yoda's hologram comes in and says, "Master Kenobi, glad I'am that Ahsoka Found you."

"Master Yoda, we are trapped here and need reinforcements," said Obi Wan.

"Reinforcements we wil..."

The transmission is then breaking up as Obi Wan kept saying his name.

"Damn, we lost it," said Daniel.

"Well guys, it looks like we'll have to hold out a little longer," said Anakin.

"Good," said Omar.

"Omar," said Bobby.

"Right, try not to get yourself killed, I got it."

Everyone then looks at Ahsoka as Obi Wan says, "My apologies young one time for a proper introduction."

"I'm the new padawan learner, I'm Ahsoka Tano."

"I'm Obi Wan Kenobi, your new master."

"I'm at your service master Kenobi, but I'm afraid that I have been assigned to master Skywalker."

"What!" shouted Anakin.

"Excuse me?" asked Bishop humorously.

Bishop then laughs as he walks back clapping and Daniel, Brock, Omar, Anthony, and Jorge are dying.

"What's so funny?" asked Anakin who was a bit angry.

"It's just that you said you wouldn't get a padawan but you just did, haha," answered Anthony.

"No, there must be some mistake, he's the one that wanted a padawan," said Anakin as he pointed at Obi Wan.

"No, Master Yoda was very specific, I'm assigned to Master Skywalker as he is to supervise my jedi training."

Everyone then looks at Anakin as they continued chuckling as Anakin says, "But that doesn't make any sense."

"Look we'll talk this out later, in the mean time let's get ready for those droids," said Gerardo.

"Right, let's go check out Rex at the lookout post," said Anakin.

"Oh you guys better take her with you," said Obi Wan.

Anakin then lowers his head as he walks off annoyed as Ahsoka sighs as Bobby goes to her and says, "Ah don't worry about it, he'll egt used to you."

Ahsoka then smiled as they both walked to his directionas Gerardo, who was behind everybody, looked on with a smile.

They make it to Rex's location as Gerardo asks, "So tell me what's up Rex."

"Quiet for now sirs, their gearing up for another assault, who's the youngling?"

"I'm master Skywalker's padawan, my name is Ahsoka Tano."

Gerardo and Bobby couldn't help smile as Rex says, "Sir I thought you said you didn't have a padawan."

"There's been a mix up, the youngling isn't with me," said Anakin.

"Stop calling me that, your stuck with me Skyguy," said Ahsoka.

The expendables and Rex chuckle as Anakin says, "What did you just call me, don't get snippy with me little one, you know I don't think your old enough to be a padawan."

"I'm not, but master Yoda thinks I'am."

"Your not with Master Yoda now, so if your ready you better start proving it, Captain Rex and the Expendables how to get respect along the way," said Anakin as he signaled for Rex.

"Uh, right," said rex.

"Yeah by the end of this day, you'll be the most respected jedi with us," said Daniel.

"Come on youngling," joked Bishop.

"Padawan," said Ahsoka by grinding her teeth as she walked off.

Gerardo and Bobby then walk beside her as Bobby says, "Don't worry about them, their assholes, but their our assholes."

"well their pretty cool, I just don't like being called a youngling."

"Right, well with oup proper introduction, I'm Gerardo Mullins, this is my second in command Bobby Mitchel, and the others are Christian Bishop, Daniel Bryan, HK-47, Brock Lesnar, Omar Villeda, Jorge Amaro, and Anthony Mcdowell, together were known as the Expendables."

"I heard about you guys, you guys are like legends," complimented Ahsoka.

"Yeah, were that damn good," joked Bobby.

Ahsoka chuckled a little as Gerardo shook his head while smiling.

"So how old are you Ahsoka?" asked Gerardo.

"Sixteen."

"Well Bobby here is about twenty one at least," said Gerardo.

Bobby then looked at him like, "What the fuck" as Ahsoka says, "right, because your the youngest member."

"That is correct, but that doesn't mean I'm not dangerous."

"Same with me," agreed Ahsoka.

They then catch up to Rex as Ahsoka says, "Have you ever thought about moving that line back Captain, they would get more cover that way?"

"Thanks for the suggestion, but the generals think their fine where they are," answered Rex.

"So if you are a Captain, and I'm a jedi, technically I outrank you right?" asked Ahsoka.

"In my book, experience outranks everything."

"That's true Ahsoka, cause it doesn't matter what rank your in, your experience is what matters," said Gerardo.

"Well if experience operates everything, I guess I better start getting some," said Ahsoka.

"Now that's my type of woman," joked Omar.

"I second that," said Daniel.

Ahsoka then chuckles as she sees something and asks, "What's that?"

Everyone then looks at her direction to see a deflector shield.

"This is so not good," said Brock.

"That shields gonna make this damn near impossible," said Rex.

"You don't say Rex," said Jorge.

"Yeah, were screwed," agreed Anthony.

"Exclamation: We don't need to give up!"

"He's right, we gotta meet with Anakin and Obi Wan about this," agreed Daniel.

"Well ahsoka, you said you wanted experience, it looks like your about to get plenty," said Gerardo.

Everyone then looks on as they then start running to Anakin and Obi Wan's position.


	3. Taking down the Deflector Shield

**Christophosis**

Everyone meets in the Conference room as Obi Wan says, "The Shield Generator is somewhere in this area, the shield is slowly increasing their diameter and giving them an advantage to their troops."

"Can the cannons at least punch a hole through that?" asked Bobby

"No, the Heavy Cannons are gonna be useless against it sir," answered Rex.

"Damn, then that's not good," said Brock.

"Obi Wan, do you have a plan?" asked Gerardo.

"Well as they get closer we can draw them into the buildings, that might level the playing field a bit."

"That's a good plan Kenobi," said Anthony.

"If that shield's gonna be a problem, why don't we just take it out," said Ahsoka.

"It's easier said than done," said Jorge.

"Well I for one, agree with her, someone must get to that generator and destroy it, that's the key," said Anakin.

"I too agree with her," said Bobby.

"Right then, maybe you three can tip toe past the enemy lines and take care of this together," said Obi Wan.

"Can do Master Kenobi," said Ahsoka.

"I'll decide what we do," argued Anakin.

"As will i, since Bobby is coming with you guys, and HK, Daniel, and Jorge I want you guys to come with us.

"You got it boss," said Daniel.

"If me, Rex, Bishop, Brock, Omar, and Anthony can hold them here, maybe you seven can sneak past them, undetected, here," said Obi Wan.

"They won't have time sir, cause the droids outnumber us so the use of street fight is limited without the cannons," said Rex.

"Right, cause with that shield they can get over the cannons and blast them away," said Christian.

"We'll figure out a way, come on guys, let's go," said Ahsoka.

"If we survive this snips, you and I are gonna talk," said Anakin.

"Ah give her a break Anakin, I was already thinking the same thing as her," said Gerardo.

They then walk away as Rex says, "They make quite a pair, don't they sirs?"

"Yeah, but I think she looks more comfortable around bobby man," said Omar.

"Do you think they can do it?" asked Anthony.

"They better, otherwise if the cannons are destroyed, there will be no escape for us," said Obi Wan.

At an area, Anakin, Ahsoka, Gerardo, Bobby, Daniel, HK, and Jorge are watching as the droid army goes by as Ahsoka says, "So what's the plan?"

"well I thought you were the one that makes the plans,"said Anakin

"no I'm the one with ethusiasm, and your the one with the experience, which I'm looking forward to learning from, as well as you guys," said Ahsoka.

"Oh aren't you just sweet," teased Daniel.

"Agreement: Stick with us and you get plenty of experience."

"Well first guys we need to get past their shields and then their tank lines," said Gerardo.

"That's sounds impossible," said Jorge.

"Why don't we just go around and outflank them," suggested Ahsoka.

"that sounds good," agreed Bobby.

"That would take to long," said Anakin.

"Sneak through the middle then."

"Impossible, unless you can tunr yourself into a droid."

Anakin then began to think as Ahsoka says, "Alright you win, first lesson will be to wait while you come up with the answer."

Anakin and Gerardo look at each other as Gerardo asks, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Anakin then nods as he then says, "Well the waits over, I have a plan, so let's go."

"Exclamation: Finally, we get to scrape those poor excuses of droids."

Back over at the battlefield, the cannons are trying to penetrate the shield as it's not working as Obi Wan says, "That shield is making this bad day become even worse."

"You said it," agreed Brock.

"It's no use sirs, even at full power, the cannons are ineffective," said Rex.

"Alright guys, it was worth a try, tell the men to fall back," said christian.

Over at the invasion force's area, Anakin, Ahsoka, Gerardo, Bobby, Daniel, HK, and Jorge are hiding under a giant crate as they take a peek at the marching forces and then drop it down as the shield and forces are moving over them as Ahsoka says, "This is a stupid plan, we should fight these guys instead of sneaking around."

"Agreement: She's right you know."

"Yes," said Daniel.

"Except for the deflector shield that just went over us, there is a saying to this," said Gerardo.

"If you can't cross their lines then let their lines cross you," finished Anakin.

"If you say so," said Ahsoka.

They then started crawling towards the shield generator.

Back over at the battlefield, Obi Wan and the others are taking cover as Obi Wan says, "Alright, were inside the shield, just stay away from those tanks."

Obi Wan then activates his lightsaber and gets up as Omar says, "That won't be a problem."

He then gets up and picks up his Z-9 minigun as and the others start blasting away.

Everyone keeps fighting as they start pulling back to the command center as Rex asks, "Where's General Kenobi?"

"I don't know, we got separated," answered Anthony.

"Wait where's Omar?" asked Brock.

Then the droids begin approaching them as Brock knocked one of it's heads clean off as Rex yells, "Fall back!"

Over at another are, Obi Wan and Omar are back to back as their taking down some super battle droids.

"That's right, come on, come get you some, suck on this you pieces of garbage!" shouted Omar as he is blasting them.

Inside the Deflector shield, Anakin and the others are still crawling as Ahsoka says, "I think we made it past them guys."

"Hey we may pull this off," said Jorge.

"We still have a ways to go before we make it to the generator station," said Anakin.

"But do we need this thing, I can't take it anymore, I have to stand up," said Ahsoka.

"Same here," said bobby.

"I though you would never say," said daniel.

They then get up, still carrying the crate as Gerardo says, "Look Ahsoka, you have got to be careful, you never know what your gonna run into."

Then they bump into something as they fall and the crate fell off of them as they sit up to see a destroyer in front of them as Anakin said, "You see what he meant."

"Destroyer!" exclaimed Bobby.

The Destroyer then started firing as as Anakin and Ahsoka covered the others as they tried to fire back.

"We can't beat it's shield," said Ahsoka.

"Tell us something we already know," said Jorge.

"Run," said Gerardo.

"What, jedi don't run" said Ahsoka

"He said run!" shouted Anakin.

They then started running as the destroyer turned into a ball and started chasing them as Gerardo nods to HK as he runs top another location.

Anakin notices and then says, "Guys stop."

"Make up your mind," said Ahsoka.

"I said stop," said Anakin.

They then stop as Hk leaped out and tackled the droideka and then placed a charge in it as he picked it up and threw it over the bridge as it exploded.

"Damn good work Hk," said Gerardo.

"Good, you take direction well," said Anakin to Ahsoka.

Ahsoka sighs as Bobby walks next to her and says, "It's okay Ahsoka, you'll get the hang of this."

Back at the battlefield, Obi Wan and Omar have now reunited with the others as Rex says, "Their right behind us sirs, they took out most of my unit, we had to pull out of there."

An explosion happens as they took cover as Obi Wan says, "They have almost reached the Heavy cannons."

"Fuck, why do they make this so damn impossible," said Brock.

"Were not going to be able to stop them sirs," said Rex.

"guys, you and the troops move back to the heavy cannons, do whatever you can to protect them, I'll hold them off," said Obi Wan.

"But.."

"That is an order Captain!"

They then leave as Obi Wan pierces a super battledroid and throws him over.

At the shield generator, Anakin and the others have made it as Ahsoka says, "There it is."

"Well call me a nerf herder, we actually made it," said Jorge.

They then run towards it as Anakin says, "Stick close guys."

"Yeah, this could be a trap," said Daniel.

"Come on," said Ahsoka.

"Wait!" shouted Gerardo.

"Why, were almost there," said Ahsoka as she tripped and fell.

"He said wait," said Anakin.

Then a bunch of droids pop out as Gerardo says, "Forget about the droids, just set those charges!"

They are then holding off the droids as Ahsoka tries to plant the charges as a droid tried to attack her but Bobby blasted it as Ahsoka sliced it and force pushed it into a different are where more droids activated.

"Sorry," said Ahsoka.

"Who's side are you on anyway!" shouted Anakin.

"Yeah are you trying to get us killed!" shouted Jorge.

"Hey give her a break, she's new here!" argued Bobby.

"Statement: Actually I like this."

"So do I," agreed Daniel.

"Cut the chatter guys and start fighting," said Gerardo.

Back over at the battlefield, Rex and the others are holding them off as a clone approaches them and says, "Sirs general Kenobi has been captured, we have no one else left."

"We have got to hold out!" exclaimed Rex.

"Yeah, we can't let that shield reach the cannons.

Omar then thinks a little bit as he sneaks off to help Obi Wan.

Back over at the shield generator area, Anakin is being surrounded as the others are busty with the other droids as Anakin says, "I could use a little help."

"Skyguy, don't move!"

Ahsoka then force pulls a wall, with a hole as it crushes the other droids as the others looked on impressed.

"You could have gotten me killed," said Anakin.

"I know what I'm doing," argued Ahsoka.

"I had everything under control."

"Sure you did," joked Daniel.

"I just saved your life!" shouted Ahsoka.

"Yeah Anakin sow hy don't you give her a break," said bobby.

"Their right, you need to give Ahsoka a chance," agreed Gerardo.

"well did you get those charges set?" asked Anakin.

"Yes," answered Ahsoka.

"Then what are you waiting for?"'

Ahsoka then pushes a button as the shield generator exploded and the shield was destroyed.

Over where Obi Wan is, Obi Wan is surrounded by droids and the leader Worthsom as Obi Wan has the leader hostage as Omar pops out and blasts all the droids around him.

"Good timing Omar."

"Hey that's what I do."

Back over at the battlefield, Rex and the others see this as Anthony says, "Gerardo and the others did it."

"Rex, you know what to do," said Bishop.

"My pleasure sir, all cannons fire!"

The cannons then decimate the army as it surrendered as the reinforcements showed p and captured the army.

Back over at the shield generator area, Ahsoka is sitting on the wall by herself as Anakin sits next to her and says, "Your reckless little one you wouldn't have made it as Obi Wan's padawan, but you might make it as mine."

Ahsoka then looks up and smiles as Anakin gets up and leaves as Daniel, HK, and Jorge walked by her.

"You did pretty good," said Daniel.

"nice job," said Jorge.

"Statement: You have impressive skills for a meatbag."

Gerardo then walks over to her and says, "Ahsoka, you remind me a lot about someone I know, so I think were gonna get along just fine."

Gerardo then walks off as Bobby sits next to her and says, "You did really good out there Ahsoka, I think a real pretty woman like yourself is a very skilled fighter and excellent thinker."

"Thank you Bobby, your pretty awesome yourself and tank you for saving my life."

"It was no problem."

Ahsoka and Bobby were touching hands as they looked at each other and then looked away as bobby grunted a little and said, "Ah we better catch up to the others, come on."

bobby then walsk off as Ahsoka then gets up, smiles, and follows him back to Obi wan's location.


	4. New Mission

**Christophosis**

Over where the alcamator ship is, a gunship, with Anakin, Ahsoka, Rex, Gerardo, bobby, Daniel, HK, and Jorge in it, lands as they get off as Anakin says, "Thanks for the ride Rex."

"Anytime sirs."

They then head over to Obi Wan, yoda, Christian, Brock, Omar, and Anthony's location as the other expendables greeted them.

"Awesome work as usual Gerardo," complimented Bishop.

"thanks bishop, how did you guys do?"

"Fantastic," answered Anthony.

"I bet, so did we," bragged Daniel.

"Well I think was the best out of my group," joked Omar.

They then jokingly groaned as Brock shoves Omar a little.

"Also, good work to you to kid," complimented Brock to Ahsoka.

"Thanks Brock."

They then turned to master Yoda and Kenobi as Anakin says, "Master Yoda, Kenobi."

"MMM, trouble you have with your new padawan I hear."

Ahsoka looks a little bit shocked as she looks at Anakin and the others as Obi Wan says, "I was explaining the situation to master Yoda."

"Really?"

"If not ready for a padawan you are, then perhaps Obi Wan we can..."

"No," said Bobby.

Everyone then looks at him as Bobby then says, "I mean there's no need, Anakin is getting along now with Ahsoka, and I think the others would agree with me if you guys would be kind enough to keep her around as she has started to grow on us."

Ahsoka looked on with a smile to Bobby as the others started agreeing.

"Well master Yoda, it seems bobby's got you there," said Gerardo.

"Happy I'am to see you all enjoy her company, but the decision I must make, and..."

"now hold on a sec Master Yoda, I will admit that Ahsoka is a little around the edges, but with a great deal of training and a great deal of patience, she might become something great, and as bobby says as they have grown fond of her, they could mentor her on battlefield experience," said anakin.

Ahsoka smiles as Yoda chuckles and asks Gerardo, "Agree you do?"

"Yes master Yoda, we can teach her a couple of things, so as such I like to name her an honorary member of the Expendables."

Ahsoka looked on shocked as the Expendables members were welcoming her to the group.

"then go with you all she will to the Teth system," said Yoda.

"Teth, why teth?" asked Jorge.

"Yeah that's wild space, the droid army isn't in that sector," said Bobby

"Statement: Who said these droids were smart."

"So why are we going there master Yoda?" asked Gerardo.

"Kidnapped Jabba's son has," answered Yoda.

"You want us to rescue Jabba's son?" asked Anakin.

"Why are we going to do this?" asked Christian.

"Because we need the Hutt's allegiance over Dooku," answered Obi Wan.

"Great," complained Brock.

"MMM, negotiate the treaty Obi Wan will, find the renegades that jabba's son, your mission will be Skywalker and Expendables."

"Come on guys, it doesn't sound that hard," said Ahsoka.

"Just because it sounds like it, doesn't mean it is," said Gerardo.

"Right, well I'll find Rex and get the men ready," said Ahsoka.

"Hold on a sec Ahsoka, I'll go with you," said Bobby.

They then run off as Obi Wan says, "Well those two certainly get along."

"Yeah, I haven't seen Bobby this happy in a long time," agreed Daniel.

"Well don't worry guys, just teach her everything you know and she will turn out just fine," said Obi Wan.

"You know, something tells me this was your idea," said Anakin.

"Yeah I think so to," agreed Omar.

Anakin and the Expendables then walk off as they get inside a gunship and fly off.

**Over Teth**

An Alcamator ship then jumps out of hyperspace as the two scouts fly towards them and land in the hangar as Bobby, Anakin, R2, and Gerardo greet them as Anakin asks, "Lieutenant, did the kidnappers see you?"

"No sir, were the best scouts in the regiment."

"What about the Bounty hunters, they still down there?" asked Bobby.

" I don't think so, we haven't seen them in a while."

"Well then, what are we up against?" asked Gerardo.

The scout then shows them a hologram of a temple like building as he says, " Looks like two droid battalions protecting a monastery, it's heavily fortified sirs, you won't be able to land there."

"Good work, get some rest," said Anakin.

The four then walk off as bobby says, "Well this isn't going to be easy after all."

"We'll see, and hey it looks like ahsoka is the center of attention," said Gerardo.

Ahsoka is surrounded by clone troopers, as the four went to their location, as one of the troopers says, " That sounds like a lot, even for a jedi."

"I heard you all were surrounded by froids, how did you ever get the shield down?" asked another one.

"Okay so while the other's are busy with the other droids, there's a wall with a hole behind Skywalker, so I pulled the wall down on top of the droids, destroying them, and saving the general," answered Ahsoka.

The troopers, Rex, Bobby, and Gerardo laughed as Rex asks, "Is that true sirs?"

"Well most of it," answered Anakin.

"No it was the full thing," joked Bobby.

R2 and another droid do a happy chirp as Bishop yells out, "Ladies and Gentlemen please step forward to my position as we have something special for you!"

"Oh no," said Gerardo.

"What is it?" asked Ahsoka.

"Daniel always entertains the troops with some crazy thing before we get into a battle," answered bobby.

"Really, I want to see it, come on Bobby," said Ahsoka as she grabbed Bobby's hand as they ran towards their position.

Gerardo and Anakin chuckles as they make their way to a large group of clones as they stand beside Rex, Ahsoka, bobby, Omar, Brock, Jorge, and Anthony as bishop continues, " Well gentlemen, we all know what will happen soon, but right now let's see what everyone's favorite goatman, the Dazzler, has today."

bishop then joins the group as Daniel walks in, with a gold chain wrapped around him as he says, "Yeah that's right, last round I beat a bear, the round before that I did magic, I've been doing all kinds of stuff every round, what's Brock Lesnar been doing, nothing but music."

Everyone then does a, "OOOH," as Daniel continues, "Well you know what in this round, I'm gonna beat him in his own game, I'm B. Dazzle, and this is my beat boxer, Hurri Kane."

Hk then walks out with a gold chain and a red hat as Daniel then says, "Hit it hurri."

HK does some beats as Daniel raps, "When we first met it was I but now it's we, our friendship has grown deeper than the roots of an oak tree, and now we are the best, the best there's ever been, but when we went out to the battlefield, it smelled like HK had blown it, did he really do the deed or was that my upper lip, when we were done with the battle, I gave his armor a sniff, he hasn't washed a thing in who knows how many years, it isn't that he's scary, it's his smelliness we fear."

Little did Daniel know that HK had stopped beating as he looked at daniel as Daniel said, "HK is super smelly, Hk is super smelly, HK... come on Hurri, Hk is..."

Hk then grabs Daniels throat as Daniel began to holler as Anthony, looking like a midget, came out as he says, "Hey that's catchy, Hk is super smelly."

"Exclamation: A dwarf!"

Hk then let's go of Daniel, as he kicks Anthony as he runs off and everyone laughs.

"Hua, that's right, beat that Brock, B. Dazzle, Hurri Kane four life, Hua!" exclaimed Daniel as he walked off.

Everyone then claps as Anakin says, "That was great guys, but now the funs over."

"Right, we still have a job to do," siad Gerardo.

"Right sirs, you heard the generals, move it," said Rex.

The men left to get ready as Ahsoka says to Daniel, "you have a very strange way of entertaining others."

"Well did you like it?"

"Of course, that was amazing."

"Well thank you."

"Statement: However, I didn't know you were going to rap about me Daniel, I thought I told you to never tell anyone about that incident."

"Sorry Hk, I just had to."

"Alright guys cut the chatter, we got a huttlet to rescue," said bobby.

Hk and Daniel then leave to get ready as Ahsoka says, "Those two make an odd pairing."

"Yeah, but their really good, and that's why their called the Beard and the Best," answered Bobby.


	5. Landing on Teth

Teth

Gunships are leaving the alcamator as Obi Wan contacts Anakin, Ahsoka, and the Expendables in their gunship as he says, "Alright guys here's the story, Jabba has given us one planet rotation to bring back his son safe and sound."

"No sweat, we got this," said Anthony.

"Yeah it won't take us that long master," said Anakin.

"Well take extreme care guys, cause we don't know who is holding Jabba's son, when I finish negotiations with him I will join you."

"Alright Kenobi, see you soon," said Gerardo.

The transmission then ends as the gunships are swooping in for a landing as Gerardo notices Ahsoka acting a little nervous as he asks, "You nervous kid?"

"A little, this is my first big battle."

"I get the feeling, the battle of Naboo was my first big battle, but don't worry you'll do fine."

"Yeah just stick close to me, if you can," said Anakin.

"It won't be a problem master."

"Careful Ahsoka, this isn't practice," said Brock.

"I know and I'll try not to get you guys killed."

"Great thanks for saying that," joked Christian.

Everyone then smiled till the gunship started bumping as it was getting shot at by droids as the pilot says, "Sirs, were taking heavy fire."

"Command: Close the blast shields and get us under those guns!"

"Yes sir."

The blast shields then close as Ahsoka says, "Here we go."

"Remember this Ahsoka, as soon as the doors open, don't freeze up, just book it and start fighting," said Bobby

Ahsoka nodded as Omar picked up his personal shotgun as he put his Z-6 minigun behind his back as he says, "This is gonna be fun."

"Well bright side, if we get shot, at least it's an instant death," said Jorge.

Then a red light activates as Daniel says, "Okay boys start getting your weapons ready, it's about to be showtime."

The gunship then lands as the pilot says, "Welcome to paradise rock jumpers."

"Yep isn't it beautiful," joked Bishop.

The light then goes green as the doors opened and everyone starts booking it and fighting as Ahsoka stops for a little bit and activates her lightsaber as she is blocking shots.

"Hey Ahsoka, keep moving don't stop!" yelled Gerardo.

Everyone then keeps moving as Anakin says, "Follow me."

Everyone then hides in front of the cliff as Brock says, "Hey Jorge, five credits that one of the droids tries to find us and falls off a cliff."

"Your on."

Suddenly a droid lands on the ground, still alive, as he says, "Oh my god."

Then his binoculars land on top of his head killing him as Jorge looks on in shock as the others couldn't help but laugh as he gives Brock the five credits.

"So this is where the fun begins?" asked Ahsoka.

"Hell yeah," answered Omar.

"Hey race you to the top," said Anakin.

"If it's a race, then I'm in," said Daniel.

"Me too," said Anthony.

"I'll give you guys a head start," said Ahsoka.

"Your mistake," said Anakin.

"Rex, reflector cables," commanded Gerardo.

"you heard him, reflector cables!"

Anakin is climbing up a vine as Ahsoka says, "I'm right behind you master."

Ahsoka then climbs up a vine as Anthony yells out, "No fair, you guys get fines but we have to use the cables!"

Ahsoka then notices an AT-TE climbing up the cliffside as she swings towards it and uses it as a ride.

"Very good thinking there," said Bobby.

"I don't know bobby, those droids might aim for the walkers," said Gerardo.

Suddenly one of the gunmen for the walker gets shot off as Ahsoka gets on top of the walker and starts blocking for it.

STAPs then began to arrive as they fired at the troppers and then began heading towards Ahsoka as she blocked their fire, but one of the walkers feet became unhinged and began to fall backwards as Ahsoka fell of and held on as the walker reattached itself.

Ahsoka was then about to fall till Bobby caught her as he said, "Gotcha."

He helps her up, in a hugging position, as they then look at each other and then turn around to see the STAPs coming back as Bobby shot one down, then suddenly Anakin came in and sliced one off till he jumped back and Daniel highjacked a STAP as he yelled out, "Hey guys you gotta keep up!"

"Hey no fair!" yelled Ahsoka.

"Well what can we say, he's the better man," said Anakin.

Daniel is then taking out the dwarf spider walkers as he rides up to the top as everyone was cheering him on as he says, "Rex, just follow me."

"Yes sir!"

Daniel makes it to the top as he lands and is surrounded by droids as the commander said, "Surrender goatface."

"Goatface!"

Daniel then let's out a yell as he starts taking out the droids as they start falling off the cliff.

"Statement: That is why he is my best friend."

"Well I hope there isn't any destroyers up there," said Brock.

Suddenly, three destroyers showed up as they activated their shields as Daniel says, "I'm so screwed."

Suddenly and AT-TE fired as it destroyed the three destroyers as Daniel turned around to see Anakin and the others on top of the AT-TE as he said, "What took you guys so long?"

"Long traffic," joked bishop.

"Het that was very impressive Daniel, you gone a long way," said Gerardo as he patted his shoulder.

Daniel was smiling as all the Expendable members and clones were gathering around him.

Ahsoka then looked on sad as Bobby then went over to comfort her as he says, "Don't worry Ahsoka, you'll eventually get the respect Daniel's getting."

"I hope so, oh and bobby, your arm."

"Huh, oh it's just a scratch."

"No, it looks like it might be infected, I'll be right back."

Ahsoka then goes to the medical officer as all he has is a rag with some liquid bacta in it as Ahsoka went over and sais, "Here bobby."

"Uh no thanks, i'm good."

"Bobby you need this, it will help heal your arm."

Bobby then sighs as he shows her his arm as it has a nasty hole in it.

"how did this happen?"

"As soon as I picked you up, I got shot in the arm."

"Well this will make it better, but it might sting a little."

She then lays it on top of his arm as Bobby grunts in pain as Ahsoka says, "By the way, thank you for saving my life."

Bobby then looks at her as he then says, "Your welcome."

Gerardo and Anakin look on as Gerardo says, "Well those two are really fond of each other."

"They sure are, but I think there might be some to it," said Anakin.

"Like love."

"Oh yeah."

"Well anything's possible, your the definition of it," joked Gerardo.

Anakin chuckled a little as he playfully punched Gerardo in the arm as Rex approached and says, "Sirs area is secure."

"Very good Rex, have some men look after the wounded," said Anakin.

"Also, let's take a rest her for a little bit before we go inside," said Gerardo.

"Right sirs."

They then attend the wounded as somewhere above the monastery, a droid and the assassin Asajj Ventress are looking on.


	6. Searching for Jabba's Son

**Teth**

After checking on the wounded, Anakin, Ahsoka, Rex, and Expendables gather around as Brock asks, "So do you guys think these droids could be renegades?"

"No, there's to many of these droids to be renegades, I sense Count Dooku's hand in this," answered Anakin.

"Of course, Dooku wants the Hutt space as bad as us," said bobby.

"Right, well we better find Jabba's son and get out of here before more droids show up," said Gerardo.

"No problem, the hard parts over," said ahsoka.

"Ahsoka, I wish you wouldn't have said that," said Jorge.

They then start walking to the front door of the monastery as Omar says, "This is a pretty big monastery, how are we gonna find Jabba's son?"

"It's easy, just look for something bigger and uglier than Jabba," joked Bishop.

Everyone then chuckles as the doors open as everyone goes inside as Rex and the clones activate their lights and says, "I don't like this place, it gives me the creeps."

"Same here, I have a bad feeling about this," agreed Daniel.

"Mocking: what's the matter Daniel, afraid of the dark."

"No, I'm just saying."

"Enough guys," said bobby.

They keep walking as Ahsoka says, "This looks like one of those B'ommarian monasteries I read about back at the temple."

"Well Ahsoka, as I know from experience, smugglers take these monasteries over and turn them into their own personal retreat," said Anthony.

"And the monks just let them?"

"Smugglers get what they want, one way or another," said Anakin.

Suddenly Anakin popped out his lightsaber as the Expendables and Clones pointed their blasters at the direction he was looking as a droid comes out as Ahsoka asks, "Good guy or bad guy?"

"I hope it's good," said Brock.

"Who are you?" asked Anakin.

"Merely the humble caretaker oh mighty sir, you have liberated me from those dreadful battlebots, I am most thankful," answered the droid.

"Where is the hutt at?" asked Gerardo.

"The battlebots kept their prisoners in the detention level, I must warn you it is very dangerous down there my friends, not a place for a servant girl," answered the droids.

Bishop, Omar, Anthony do a, "OOOH," as Bishop says, "Are you gonna take that Ahsoka?"

"Do servant girls carry these, I'm a jedi knight!" shouted Ahsoka as she pointed her lightsaber at the droid.

Anakin wraps his arms and stares at her as Gerardo clears his throat out loud as Ahsoka deactivated her lightsaber and says, "Or soon will be."

"A thousand apologies young one," said the droid.

Ahsoka walks by angrily as Bobby chases after her as he says, "I wouldn't worry about what that droid said, your a jedi, a padawan for now, but you'll be a jedi knight soon and a great one."

Ahsoka was smiling at him as they leaned a little bit towards each other as they quickly backed off as bobby clears his throat and says, "In my opinion."

Over at Anakin and the other's position, Anakin says, "Captain we'll get the Hutt, stay here and keep your eyes open."

"copy that sir."

Anakin and the Expendables catch up to Bobby and Ahsoka as they continue down the monastery to get to the Detention level.

They then make it to the detention level as Omar says, "Something ain't right about this, it's almost as if it was a..."

Gerardo hushed Omar as he already knew it was a trap as Ahsoka says, "Guys, you know your walking us into a trap."

"We know," said Bishop

They then keep walking as Anthony noticed two droids as he was about to attack but Daniel stopped him as Ahsoka says, "We just past two more droids."

"We know," said Anakin.

"But I don't like this, can I just take care of them?" asked Ahsoka.

"Me too, my trigger finger is itching, besides I wanna give Old Painless here a warm up," said Omar.

"Oh well if you two feel so strongly about it, go ahead," said Gerardo.

Omar and Ahsoka smile as they turn around and engage the droids, that were following them, as they mopped them up as Anakin says, "Not bad guys, Ahsoka you remembered to destroy their weapons first, and Omar you sure are pretty handy with Old Painless."

"Thanks Skywalker," said Omar.

"I'm improving your technic," joked Ahsoka.

Anakin then impales a droid, from behind, and Gerardo shoots another one to his side, without looking, as he said, "Of course you both missed one."

"What the hell," said Omar as Bobby patted him on the shoulder.

"I did that on purpose," said Ahsoak.

"Statement: Sure you did."

They continue on as Anakin stops and says, "I sense our kidnapped hutt is in here."

"Well I hope your right," said Jorge.

"Ew, I smell him to," said Ahsoka.

"Yeah no joke," said Anthony as he almost gagged.

They then open the door as they see a tiny baby hutt as he slithers his way towards himas Bishop says, "Okay I did not see this coming, did you Daniel?"

"No."

"He's a lot younger than I though he be," said Anakin.

"Aw he's just a baby, this will make our job a lot easier, oh he's so cute," said Ahsoka.

"Well for a baby hutt he is adorable," agreed Bobby.

"Just wait and see who he will grow into," said Anakin.

"Agreement: You are one hundred percent true there Skywalker."

"Right well we better take him back to Jabba, Brock you got that back with you?" asked Gerardo.

"Always boss."

Brock gives Gerardo the bag as he says, "Here Ahsoka, just put him in this bag."

Ahsoka grabs the bag as she was putting him in, Rex contacts them as he says, "Sirs, the building is secure and it's only mid-day."

"Thanks Rex, any sign of General Kenobi yet?" asked Anakin

"No sir."

"Guys, my jedi training didn't prepare me for this," said Ahsoka.

"Well I guess it does now," joked Anthony.

"Well what are we gonna do?" asked Ahsoka.

"Well since you think that smelly larvae is cute, your gonna carry it," answered Anakin as he walked away.

"Sorry Ahsoka, can't help you outta this one," said Gerardo.

Ahsoka then looks down as the huttlet is crying as bobby says, "If it makes you feel any better, I'll carry him sometimes."

"That would be great."

Suddenly they smelled something as they covered their noses as Jorge says, "I feel sorry for the both of you."


	7. Trap

**Teth**

Everyone is walking out of the monastery as Anakin asks, "How do you two like your little buddy now, still cute?"

Gerardo chuckles as Ahsoka answers, "No, he's reminding me of you more and more."

"oh snap," said Anthony.

"You got any ice for that burn," joked Bishop.

Everyone then laughs as Anakin looks at the hutt as Bobby says, "You see Anakin, you guys are two of a kind."

"Then maybe you both should carry us then," joked Anakin.

"Ouch, that burns gotta hurt," said Omar.

Ahsoka then looks at the baby hutt as it's coughing as she says, "Guys, I think this little guy is sick."

"Is he?" asked Brock.

"Yeah, he's burning up with a fever."

"I'm kinda like a medic, so let me see," said Jorge.

Jorge puts his hand on the little hutts head as he then says, "Damn your right, we need to get him to the ship immediately."

"Right, but for now let's see if any of our medications here will help him," said Daniel.

"Trooper, bring some medical supplies." commanded Anakin.

"disappointing statement: All this trouble over a baby hutt."

"As they are trying to stick a needle in him, the "Caretaker" droid was over at a column watching or recording as the baby hutt was screeching as Brock says, "Well what are you waiting for Jorge."

"Well I'm waiting till he calms down, otherwise i'll miss the spot."

"Will you just let me do it," said Ahsoka.

"Yeah like we need you to stick a needle," joked Bishop.

Ahsoka looked at him in a mean expression as he then says, "Hey I'm just kidding."

"I hate hutts," said Anakin.

"Agreement: Me too."

"Alright Jorge he's calm now so just stick it in," said Bobby.

Jorge nods as he sticks the needle in the huttlet's arm as it let out a little screech.

"Done," said Jorge.

"Good, now we need to contact Obi Wan," said Gerardo.

R2 then shows up as he starts beeping as Daniel says, "Transmission from Obi Wan, well I guess we won't need to contact him."

"Play the transmission R2," said Anakin.

R2 then shows a hologram of Obi Wan as he asks, "Guys, did you locate Jabba's son?"

"We have him, but by the looks of it the Sepratist were behind his abduction," said Bobby.

"Yeah, this smells like Count Dooku to me," agreed Anakin.

"I think it's little stinky you smell," said Ahsoka.

Some of the guys couldn't help but chuckle as Gerardo, Bishop, Bobby, Omar, and Daniel mouth the words, "Little Stinky."

"I'll bet Dooku is using us to get Jabba to join the Sepratist," said Obi Wan.

"I wouldn't doubt it, Dooku wants safe passage through Hutt Space more than us," said Anthony.

"Master Kenobi, we have another problem, this Huttlet is very sick," said Ahsoka.

"Were not sure if we can get him back to Tatooine alive," said Gerardo.

"Hypothesis: Because of this, this whole rescue may backfire."

"I still don't like it that were dealing with the Hutts," said Anakin.

"Same here," agreed Jorge.

"Well guys you know they can draw shipping routes in the Outer Rim, Jabba's cooperation is crucial to the war effort, if you let anything happen to his son, our chances of a treaty with him will disapear..."

But before he could finish, Omar noticed two TF Landers and some fighters coming this way as he says, "Guys, we got a problem."

The TF landers start landing as Gerardo says, "Rex defensive positions now!"

"On it sir!"

"Guys," said Obi Wan.

"We'll have to call you back master, were under attack, we could use a little help here if you have the time," said Anakin.

"I'll be there as soon as I can, protect the Hutt guys," said Obi Wan as his transmission ended.

Then droid starfighters started coming in as Bobby shouts out, "Incoming droid starfighters!"

They then start shooting at the starfighters as Omar then saw super battledroids, Battledroids, and Dwarf Spider Droids coming through the front, as he shouted, "Droids at the gate!"

Everyone is fighting the droids as Omar is taking down a lot with Old Painless and Daniel kicks a droids head off as Gerardo says, "There's to many, we can't take them all out."

"We have to, Ahsoka get inside," said Anakin.

Ahsoka and R2 are running inside as bobby says, "Cover them!"

A droid jumps on HK's back, but he flips it off him and steps on it's head.

Suddenly. the cockpit of their only AT-TE is destroyed as Anthony says, "Uh guys, problem."

"Tell everybody to fall back." commanded Gerardo.

"Fall back!" shouted Rex.

Everybody is retreating in the monastery as Jorge activates thew door controls as he shouts, "The doors are closing, hurry!"

Everyone makes it as Anakin barely makes it as the doors closed.

Everyone is catching their breath as Omar says, "What the hell, I thought these droids weren't able to contact reinforcements."

"Well my guess is guys, is that this was a trap," said Gerardo.

"You think," said Daniel.

"Alright everyone calm down, we'll wait here till General Kenobi arrives," said Anakin.

"Yeah and besides that fact they won't be able to break down this door," said Bishop.

Ahsoka is then looking at the guys as Anakin asks, "What?"

"Guys, do you honestly think we can hold them off, we got to find a way out of here."

"Exclamatory answer: We could sure as hell try!"

"Well our main objective is to protect this Hutt, so that's what were going to do Ahsoka," said Anakin.

"Our objective is to get this Hutt back to Tatooine in time, and our time is running out," argued Ahsoka.

"She's right guys, we need to get him back to Tatooine as fast as possible," agreed Bobby.

"I suppose you two have a plan then?" asked Gerardo.

"R2 then starts beeping as Ahsoka says, "Yes or I think so."

Gerardo smiles as he says, "Now your starting to learn how to be an Expendable, so in other words, and I say this for the others as well, I trust you."

"Same here, I'll trust you on this Snips, Captain hold them here as long as you can," agreed Anakin.

"Will do General."

"Well I hope your plan works," said Brock

"It will, I think," said Ahsoka.

"No, it has to, so it will," said Bobby as he winks at Ahsoka as she smiles.

"Alright guys, let's go deeper in this monastery," said Gerardo.


	8. Escaping Teth

**Teth**

Inside the Monastery, Anakin, Ahsoka, R2, and the Expendables are walking till R2 goes to a control switch as Ahsoka says, "Well if there's a way out of here, Artooie will find it."

"Ahsoka, that is a very brilliant idea," complimented Bobby.

"Wait, Artooie?" asked Bishop humorously.

"Yeah his nickname," answered ahsoka.

Bishop, Omar, and Anthony burst out laughing as Anthony says, "Now i've hear everything."

Ahsoka sighs as Gerardo says, "Don't worry about it, you'll get use to their stupid antics."

While R2 is looking for a way out, Anakin sees the huttlet and says, "Finally asleep huh, put him down and let's get some rest, it's been a long day, especially you little one."

"I can hold him master, I'm not tired."

"I don't know about you, but i'm sitting down," said Jorge.

"Me too," agreed Brock.

"Ah you two are a pair of lazy nerf herders, me I want to fuck up some droids," said Omar.

"Omar, sit down," said Daniel.

Omar sits down as Anakin says, "Well suite yourself, I just don't see why you won't listen to me."

"I do listen to you master, I just don't like being treated like a youngling."

"I know how you feel there Ahsoka, I'm the same way with the others," said Bobby.

"but you must have patience, what are you trying to prove anyway?" asked Anakin.

"That i'm not to young to be your padawan."

"Ahsoka, a very wise jedi once said that nothing happens by accident, it is the will of the force that you at my side, I just want to keep you there in one piece."

"Also, bobby is right, he walked a path your trying to do, he always tried to prove that he wasn't to young to be my second in command, but believe when I say that like him, your a very gifter living being, you a magnificent skill, heart, and the will of a fighter, that is why your a part of the Expendables," said Gerardo.

Ahsoka looks at the both of them and smiles as she sits the huttlet down and sits down.

"Whispering statement: It took two people, with a bit of sweet talk, to get her to sit down."

"Yes, oh, well I guess so," said Daniel.

"Well, I guess we better get moving, R2, did you find..."

But before Gerardo could finish, they hear blaster fire as the monastery is rumbling as Brock says," That sounds pretty bad, I hope Rex and others are okay."

"Screw this, let's go..."

But before Omar could finish, R2 does some beeping as he shows a hologram of the monastery as a little red dot is beeping on it as Ahsoka says, "It's a backdoor landing platform."

"Landing platform, so that means there's a ship there," said Jorge.

"Duh," joked Bishop.

"Maybe, if that ain't the case, we'll call for a backup gunship there, leave the way R2," said Anakin.

"Great, let's follow the droid," said anthony.

"furious Question: What is wrong with that?"

"Nothing, nothing HK," said Anthony with a nervous chuckle.

As they were about to leave, Daniel noticed that the bag with the huttlet in it is empty as he says, "NO, where's the huttlet!"

"What he's gone!" shouted Brock.

"Ahsoka do you know where he is?" asked Omar.

"I just put him down like Master Skywalker told me to," answered Ahsoka.

"Well we need to find him fast," said bobby.

They then hear some noises as they look a step as they see the huttlet crawling away as Anakin grabs his tail and says, "Come out of there you crummy little slug."

He then pulls him out and then puts him back in the bag as ahsoka puts it back on as Bishop says, "Let's see you get away this time."

Suddenly Anakin gets a transmission from Rex as Rex says, "Anakin come in."

"Anakin?" asked Ahsoka.

"We held the droids sir."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, that doesn't sound like Rex," said Bobby.

"Yeah something ain't right," agreed Anakin.

"what is your location?"

"Ventress," said Anakin.

"Ventress!?" asked everybody.

"Dooku's assassin?" asked Ahsoka.

"Yep, and by the looks of it, she's here to kill the hutt, so we better get moving," said Gerardo.

They then start running as they were able to make it to the landing platform, and saw that there is no ship, as they stopped as Jorge got on his knees and said, "Noooo!"

"Relax Jorge, Obi Wan's flett might already be here by now," assured Brock.

"Skywalker to Obi Wan, mark my position, I need a medical ship immediately."

"Hope this works," said Daniel.

"Anakin...guys..you need..."

The transmission ended as Anakin says, "I can't get a hold of Obi Wan."

"Were screwed guys, screwed," said Anthony.

"Not yet were not, I'll try to see if I can contact Rex," said Gerardo.

"Captain do you read me over, captain please respond."

"I read you general, were pinned down in the court yard."

"Do you need help?"

There was no response as Gerardo says, "I'll take this as a yes Captain, were on our way, Mullins out."

"Alright guys were going to help Rex and the others, let's go."

"Hell yeah," said Omar.

"Exclamation: Let's do this!"

"Yes!" shouted Daniel.

As the guys were about to leave, Ahsoka says, "But guys, Stinky is really sick, he's turning a more deeper shade of green than the one he's supposed to be, our mission was to get him back to Tatooine alive."

"She's right guys, we can't abandon the mission," agreed Bobby.

"Of course you would agree with her, you always do," complained Bishop.

"What's that supposed to mean Bishop!?"

"Guys don't start," said Jorge.

"It's like every fucking time she comes up with a brilliant idea, you always agree with her like your her damn pet or some stupid shit like that!"

"Guys this isn't the time for an argument," said Omar.

"Fuck you Bishop, I'm trying to make Ahsoka feel like apart of the team and your just downgrading her like she's nothing, you know what your a sorry son of a bitch is what you are!"

"What was that!?"

"You heard me Christina."

Bishop tries to go for a punch, but Bobby dodges it as he punches Bishop in the face as Omar and Jorge hold bobby back while Brock and Anthony hold Bishop back as Gerardo gets in between them as he says, "Enough, I'm tired of this, Bishop you shut the fuck up and get use to Ashoka being around us, so what Bobby agrees with her on everything, it don't give you the right to pull this off, so stop it, and Bobby I agree with both you and Ahsoka, but Obi Wan will get here eventually, and right now we need Rex to find a ship, so what were gonna do is shut the fuck up and get going."

As they were about to walk away, they see destroyers as they were rolling towards them as Ahsoka says, "Great, rolling deathballs."

They start firing as Ahsoka and Anakin are blocking their fire as Anakin says, "R2, the door."

R2 then closes the door as Daniel says, "That will hold them for a while."

Then they see two red lightsabers start cutting a circle as HK says, "Statement: That was to soon Daniel."

"Yeah I think now is a good time for a retreat," said Anakin.

"Retreat, that's a new one for you," said Ahsoka.

"Alright, well let's head into the jungle," said Bobby.

They then stop as they looked down to see two dwarf spider walkers climbing up the cliff.

"Great," complained Brock.

The droids start shooting as they shot a nest of some large insects as they start flying away as Jorge says, "Well so much for going that way."

They turn around to see Ventress almost done cutting through the door as Anakin says, "Looks like were out of options guys."

Suddenly the baby huttlet is trying to tell them something as bishop says, "What does he want?"

"Not now stinky," said Ahsoka.

The huttlet then points forward as they look to see another skinny mountain with a ship in it as Ahsoka says, "Guys, another landing platform."

"And it has a ship on it, thank the force," said Jorge.

"Good work little guy." said Omar.

"Well the question is, how are we going to get over there?" asked Anthony.

"Leave that tou us, let's go guys," said Anakin.

Anakin, Gerardo, Bishop, Brock, Daniel, Hk, Omar, Jorge, and Anthony hump off the cliff as they land on the insects and use them as rides.

"I hope I don't have to learn that," said Ahsoka.

"You'll ahve to, that's why I stuck here with you, so come on, we have to jump," said Bobby.

R2 does a low hum as all three turn around to see Ventress as Bobby had his favorite knife out and Ahsoka activates her lightsaber as Ventress charges at them as she duels with them as she kicks Bobby against a wall and then knocks down Ahsoka as she points her lightsaber at her and demands, "Where is Skywalker?"

Suddenly out of nowhere, Bobby, who found a big club, swung it and knocked Ventress out as Bobby helps Ahsoka up as the droids began to tear the cliff apart as Bobby says, "Time to go, we have to jump."

"Like we have a choiiice."

They then both jump as they land on the same insect as R2 was able to fly after them.

They then reunite with the others as Gerardo asks, "What happened back there?"

"Let's just say we had a little party with Ventress," answered bobby.

"I bet that was fun," joked Anthony.

They then make it to the platform as they see a ship, that looks like a cargo, as Ahsoka says, "Were taking this junker, we would be better off on that big bug."

"If only we had the Outrider with us," said Bishop.

"Get aboard and start the engines, if there is any," said Anakin.

Ahsoka and Jorge then notice a familiar looking droid as Jorge asks, "Hey, aren't you that Caretaker?"

"Yeah we were wondering what happened to you," agreed Ahsoka.

"Oh uh Expendable and young one or soon to be jedi knight, i had to get away from that uh..."

Then three battledroids came out as one of them says, "OK, everything's loaded, let's get out of...oh"

"What the fuck," said Jorge as he pointed his blaster at them.

"why you tin headed traitor," said Ahsoka s she popped out her lightsaber.

"Blast them," said the Caretaker.

Jorge shoots down a droid as the caretaker tries to get in the ship, anakin and the others see this as Anakin says, "She's at it again."

"Yep and so is Jorge this time, let's go," said Gerardo.

Ahsoka slices the two droids as she points her lightsaber at the caretaker as he says, "Don't you dare."

She doesn't listen as she slices his head off as the head lands in front of Anakin and the Expendables feet as Omar says, "Nice."

"Okay Jorge see if the generator is working, and bobby get the engines primed were getting out of here," said Gerardo.


	9. Flying out of Teth

**Teth**

Inside the ship, Gerardo and Anakin are in the cockpit as Anakin tries to start the ship as he says, "Alright, now let's get to Tatooine."

"Are you sure we can fly this thing to Tatooine?" asked Gerardo

"Sure we'll be able to get there."

Anakin then presses a button as the ship does a very bad sound as Gerardo comments, "If we can."

The engines then began to shut down and restarting as Anakin keeps pressing the button as it keeps making a sound as Anthony says, "Fuck man, this sound is annoying."

"no shit," agreed Brock.

"I knew this piece of shit wouldn't work," commented Omar.

"Jorge, check the engines." commanded Bobby.

"On it," said Jorge as he ran to the engine room.

Anakin keeps presing the button as Ahsoka, who is holding the Huttlet, grunts as Anakin says, "Relax snips, R2, see if you can ativate the ignition cufflers."

He does that as the ship still acted weird as Gerardo says, "Well it's not that, try lifting the fuel lifters all the way."

R2 then does that as the ship activated as Bishop jokes, "Turn on the Lights!"

"Good work buddy," says Anakin.

Anakin presses the button as the engines activated as they hear a short yell.

"What was that?" asked Ahsoka.

"Uh guys, I think that was Jorge," answered Daniel.

"Agreement: He sent to the engine room, so it probably is."

Jorge then comes in as his hair is sticking up and he has black all over his face as everyone laughs as he says sarcastically, "Haha, very funny you fuckers."

They then get the ship in the air as they see a big battle at the monastery as Ahsoka says, "Master Kenobi is here, now we'll see some real fireworks."

"Hell yeah we are," agreed Omar.

"Excuse me, what do you call what we've been doing all day?" asked Anakin.

"I don't know, the word reckless comes to mind, except for the Expendables of course."

"You got that right," said Brock.

"Damn skippy," agreed Anthony

"That was a good one Ahsoka, but now we need to focus and help the troops, so charge the main guns," said Gerardo.

"How are we gonna help, Stinky is getting sicker and sicker," said Ahsoka.

"Answer: Maybe we can drop a bomb."

"HK be real here," said Jorge.

"It doesn't matter, we promised Rex we would help him," said Anakin.

They then start heading to the monastery as Ahsoka says, "Guys, we got to get him to the medics on the jedi cruiser, it's our only chance to get Stink back to his father still breathing."

"I agree, if we don't get him help now, he won't last long," agreed Bobby.

Gerardo looks at Anakin as he asks, "Well what do you want to do?"

Anakin looks at the Huttlet as it looks very pale and sick as Anakin then contacts Rex and says, "Captain Rex, this is General Skywalker,."

"Yes general."

"Were not going to be able to help you."

"Don't worry about us general, we'll be alright, the mission always comes first sir."

"Good man Rex, we'll see you soon," said Gerardo.

The twilight is then flying towards the ship as Ahsoka says, "Guys, today I did my best to stay calm, focused, and when I did everything seemed so easy."

"Well Ahsoka, now your learning to be a true Expendable," said Gerardo.

Then the ships starts rocking as Jorge says, "What the hell."

Then they see a huge dog fight between the capital ships and fighters as Anakin says, "Oh, well get focused cause things just got a lot harder."

"No kidding," agreed Bishop.

They then fly through the battle as three droid starfighters started chasing and firing at them as they got close to the cruiser as it shot them.

"Exclamation: Their shooting at us, those stupid meatbags."

"They must not know it's us," said Bobby.

"Hold your fire, were friendly," said anakin as he contacted the cruiser.

"Who is this!?" asked one of the officers.

"This is General skywalker along with the Expendables, we have Jabba's son but he needs medical attention, so we need to get on the cruiser now."

"On it general, stand by."

"Great," complained ahsoka.

"I know the feeling," agreed Omar.

they then kept getting chased by the fighters as Gerardo yells out, "Hold on!"

the ship then does some flips as everyone, except for Anakin, Gerardo, and Ahsoka, with the Huttlet, were bouncing around groaning and muttering cuss words.

"You guys okay?" asked Ahsoka.

"Sure start flipping around while were not holding on to something, see if we care," answered Anthony sarcastically.

"Generals, the deflector shields have been deactivated in the lower hanger," said an officer in the cruiser.

"Awesome, we finally did it," said Daniel.

Suddenly, the three starfighters destroyed the hanger as everyone looks on in shock as Anakin says, "That's not good."

"Yep, this changes our plans," agreed Gerardo.

They then keep flying away as Gerardo says, "Sorry guys, but it looks like we'll have to fly this bucket of bolts to Tatooine."

Everyone groans as Jorge muttered, "I hate my life."

they then make it into space as Anakin says, "Were clear to make it into hyperspace, set coordinates for Tatooine R2."

R2 is doing that as Ahsoka says, "I don't think he's gonna make it guys, there's something we can do for him."

"Okay take a look in the back, see if you can find some medical supplies for good old little Stinky here," said Gerardo.

"I'm on it," said Ahsoka.

"I'll go with you," said bobby.

Bobby and Ahsoka leave as Anakin says, "Don't die on us little guys, R2 lock those coordinates on Tatooine."

"Alright, next stop, Tatooine again," said Brock.

The ship then goes into hyperspace as it heads to tatooine.

During the hyperspace route, Ahsoka and Bobby are looking around a room for medical supplies as bobby says, "So if you needed to help a sick huttlet, where would you keep it's cure?"

"I don't know, maybe that console could help us, and by the looks of it, it hasn't been used in a while."

Ahsoka presses a button as a hologram of a medical droid pops up as bobby says, "What do you know, a medical droid."

"Hey talking droid, can you hear me?" asked Ahsoka.

The droid replies in a weird language.

"Great, we got a sick huttlet, you think you can help him?" asked Bobby.

The droid again replies in a weird language as it opens a compartment as Ahsoka picks up a container with pills in it as the hologram disappears.

"I hope this works," said Ahsoka.

"Only one way to find out," said Bobby.

"Okay sweetums, got some yum yums for you."

Ahsoka picks up the huttlet as she tries to give him the pill as he keeps refusing as Bobby chuckles and says, "Kids, they always never like medicine."

"Well you'll take this and like it," said Ahsoka as the huttlet finally digested the pill

The Huttlet then burped as gas came out of it's mouth as Ahsoka says while covering her nose, "There you go, good boy."

"Yeah very good boy," said Bobby.

Ahsoka and bobby look at each other and smile as Bishop then came in as both of them looked at him as bishop said, "Hey guys,look I came here to say I'm sorry for what I did and said back at Teth, I shouldn't have gone off on you like that Bobby and I shouldn't have put you down ahsoak, so are we cool guys?"

Ahsoka and bobby look at each other as Bobby says, "Yeah were cool."

Bobby and Bishop clap each others hands as Ahsoka and Bishop hug as bishop says, "Your still a faggot by the way."

"And your still a bitch," said bobby.

they then both chuckled as Ahsoka says, "Boys, always messing around."


	10. Crashing in Tatooine

**Above Tatooine**

Bobby and bishop walk into a room where all the other Expendable members are as Omar asks, "Where were you two?"

"the medical wing," answered Bobby.

"Aw, did you two make up," said Anthony

"Or made out," joked Brock.

"That's very funny One ear Brock," retaliated Bishop jokingly.

Everyone then laughs as Daniel asks, "So bobby, hows your girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend, if your referring to Ahsoka, hen no, were just friends."

"Ah come on Bobby your not fooling anyone, we all know you love her," said Jorge.

"Yeah, so let's just talk it out, help you spit some game," said Omar.

Bobby sits down, sighs, and says, "What is love?"

"Answer: I know what it is."

"Ok HK, let's hear it," said Bobby.

"Definition: 'Love" is making a shot to the knees of a target 120 kilometers away using an Aratech sniper rifle with a trilight scope."

Everyone just looks at each other as Bishop jokingly pats HK on the shoulder and jokingly says, "That was beautiful HK, ok anybody got advice for old Bobby here?"

"Yeah I do," said Anthony.

"Ok Anthony, lets hear this one," said Bobby.

"Ok Bobby, love or women is like a game of soccer, just because there's a goalie , doesn't mean you can't score."

Bobby nods as Jorge then approaches as he says, "Bobby, I think Ahsoka loves you as well, so let me say this, scientifically speaking..."

"Oh here we go," joked Brock.

"Shut up Bock, anyway, when you two hang out and she gets on top of you, your gonna get turned on like a lightswitch and you better get it."

Bobby looks t him surprised as he then nods as Daniel approaches him and says, "Bobby let me say this, the both of you love each other, so just find a private place and talk it out and see what happens from there."

"Yeah, you should go do it now," said Omar.

Everyone starts convincing Bobby as he finally says, "Okay, I'll go do that."

Before bobby cold leave, the ship starts rocking hard as everyone falls down.

"Exclamation: What the hell is going on!?"

"Guys, we got a problem here, Magnaguard fighters are attacking us, you guys need to come to the cockpit," said Gerardo via intercom.

"Were on our way, come on guys," said bobby.

They then head to the cockpit as Anakin says, "guys we got a problem, we don't know how to activate the turrets."

Great, were gonna die," said Jorge.

"I don't think so, look in the backwalls back there and see if you can find a button to activate the turret controls," said Gerardo.

The guys look for the button as Omar presses a red button as it activates the windshield wipers.

"Seriously!?" asked Ahsoka.

"My bad," said Omar.

"Exclamation: Oh by the living force, move over!"

HK then presses a blue button as a turret control came down as Bobby mans the turret and starts shooting at the fighters.

"Come on Bobby, you can do it, take those pieces of scrape down," said Bishop.

As Bobby was looking through, an image of Pennywise was shown as he was laughing like a maniac as Bobby quickly backed away and started crouching as Ahsoka got off her seat to check on him.

Bobby is muttering he's here as Ahsoka asks, "What's wrong with him?"

Gerardo sees this as he says, "Anakin I'll be back."

He runs over to check on bobby as he looks at Daniel and says, "Man the turret Daniel."

Daniel nods as he grabs the controls and starts firing.

Ahsoka and Gerardo are trying to comfort Bobby as she asks, "For real, what's the matter with him?"

"He saw a image of an old enemy of ours, a creature that killed his family, he's known as It, but he's really known as Pennywise," answered Gerardo.

Ahsoka looked at him in a shocking expression as she hugs Bobby and says to him, "It's okay, he's not gonna hurt you."

Suddenly Pennywise pops up, as bobby is the only one who sees him, as the evil clown says, "She's so wrong Mitchell, but don't worry I'm gonna kill your friends first, starting with here, ahahahaha!"

Bobby's expression then changed to anger as he, secretly, slipped on some silver brass knuckles and then let out a yell as he got out of Ahsoka's embrace, got up and tried to hit the horrid image, but it disappeared as Bobby then yells out, "come back you coward, you'll leave my friends alone!"

Bobby then gets on his knees and cries as Ahsoka comes over to him and hugs him as the others surround him.

Suddenly he ship began to rock, much harder than ever before as Gerardo asks, "Anakin what's going on?"

"Were hit, were heading towards the surface, so brace for impact!"

"Man, this is gonna be a rough landing," said Brock.

The ship then lands, a bit roughly, in the dune sea as everyone is getting up as Gerardo asks, "Is everyone alright?"

Everyone is answering as Bobby has finally calmed down as he looks at everybody and then looks down in sadness as Ahsoka puts her hand on Bobby's shoulder and smiles at him as he smiles back till HK says, "Statement: It appears the huttlet named Stinky is missing."

"What!?" asked everybody.

Great, he's probably dead by now," said Omar.

Suddenly a lot of junk is being moved as Jabba's son pops out as everyone sighs in relief.

"Okay guys, let's get this little guy home," said Gerardo.

"Yes!"

**Well that ends this chapter as were aare onna be at the end in either the next chapter or the one after the next, and sorry for the delay I graduated from High school and have a job so I might not spend as much time as I like on here, but fear not I will continue this project no matter what, also I would like to announce a special remake of one of my original books, here's a commercial of it.**

**"I want to talk to somebody in charge."**

**We then see an image of speeders in a massive traffic jam.**

**"Your not fooling anyone when you say that what happened was a natural disaster."**

**We then see a 5 ear old female togruta looking from a window to see a city being crumbled.**

**"Your lying, it was not an Earthquake, it wasn't a typhoon."**

**We then see a male togruta running down a hallway and military tanks and fighters heading twards an underground base.**

**"What is happening is that your hiding something out there."**

**We then see a city destroyed and lots of it's rubble.**

**We then sse the same male togruta as he then says, "And it's gonna send us back to the stone age."**

**We then see a creature swimming under a bridge and then the same creature as it's fins were popping out of the water and a flood that is covering a street.**

**"May the force help us all."**

**We then see an image of Clone troopers walking through a forest as they see an atomic container covered in drool.**

**"Many years ago in Manaan, we awakened something."**

**We then see a picture of the same creatures backside.**

**"Those nuclear tests in Manaan, not tests."**

**We then see a massive explosion.**

**"They were trying to kill it."**

**This fall**

**We then see a freight train of nuclear devices and the the male togruta and Ahsoka in a crumbled city wearing protective gear and then the same creauture's giant tail swinging.**

**"You have no idea what's coming."**

**Then we see a giant weird looking egg and a male scientist looking up.**

**Then we see Ahsoka as she asks, "Can you kill it?"**

**Then we see a black looking creature dive into the ocean, clone troopers, plus Ahsoka, jumping off a plane, the male togruta crying as he watches his wife being trapped behind some doors, and then we see a group of explorers, including the scientist, in a cave with a giant fossil.**

**"The arrogance of man are thinking Nature is in their control."**

**Then we see fighters crashing in the ocean.**

**"And not the other way around"**

**"We then see clonetroopers shooting flares up in the air as the same finned creature shows up.**

**"Let them fight."**

**We then see Godzilla, 2014 version, as he roars, and we continue hearing it, and we see random sequences as it finishes with another image of Godzilla roaring as it ends.**

**The roar then finishes**

**Star Wars the Clone Wars: Godzilla**

**Well guys that was the epic commercial of my next upcoming project, so I hope you will enjoy that and the next chapter to this book should be updated shortly, till then I will see or type you later, bye-bye!**


	11. Returning Jabba's son

**Tatooine**

Everyone has exited the ship as Ahsoka says to the little huttlet, "Welcome home Stinky."

"Fuck us, were in the middle of nowhere," said Jorge.

"Yeah, how are we supposed to get to Jabba's Palace?" asked Brock.

"Well Jabba's Palace is on the far side of the Dune Sea, " answered anakin.

"Great," complained Anthony.

"Hey it could be worse, we could have landed near a Krayt Dragon cave," said Bishop.

"Good point," agreed Omar.

"Well if were gonna get there, then we need to move before it nightfall," said bobby.

"Right, let's move." commanded Gerardo.

Everyone jumps down, except R2 as he is complaining as HK says, "Complaint: Oh what is the matter now."

R2 replies.

"Really R2, come on get down here," said Daniel.

R2 says something again.

"Oh, look it's just some sand, I'll clean you up when were done," said Ahsoka.

R2 then flies down as they start moving as Daniel says, "I wonder if the Jawas are gonna scavenge this ship."

"They probably will," said Omar.

Suddenly Jawas popped out as they scavenged the ship.

**A few minutes later...**

Everyone is walking across the dessert as some of the guys are sweating as Jorge says, "Damn, this is so hot."

"No shit Jorge, I feel like a piece of Bantha bacon," said Bishop

"Now this is why I don't like coming to Tatooine," said Anthony.

"Same here," agreed Brock.

They then walk by a ginat bantha fossil as HK says, "Statement" It's to bad this dead giant meatbag is dead and decomposed, we could have used it as shade."

"Wait your a droid, you can't sweat," said Daniel.

"Reassure answer: No I can't, but being in this humidity is depleting my fuel and oil, so if that happens I might as well take a blaster pistol and shoot myself."

"You know guys, Master Yoda has a saying, 'Old sins cast long shadows,' do you guys know what he means by that?" asked Ahsoka.

"It means that the past can ruin your future if you let it, but it also means that Master Skywalker doesn't want to talk about his past," answered Anakin in third person.

"Ok, well there's plenty to talk about like the sand."

"The dessert is merciless Ahsoka, it takes things from you," answered Gerardo.

"Well that's a helpful thought, so I...

"Look Ahsoka, I know what your trying to do, so like I said I'm not gonna reveal my past, but if your interested in anyone in this group's, feel free to ask," said Anakin.

Ahsoka then sighs as she looks at Bobby and says, "So...

"Your interested in mine, aren't you?"

"Yes actually, so who is this Pennywise?"

"A complete psychopath, a monster."

"Oh, what did he look like?"

"It's unknown what his true form is, but his most used form is a clown."

"A clown?"

"Yeah, but trust me, it's no ordinary clown, he can also change to your deepest darkest fear, and use it against you."

"Wow, that's bizzare, what brought him in your life?"

"He murdered my family, and saved me for last, he made me watch him kill and devour them, he was about to do me next, till Gerardo showed up, he saved my life that day and took me in as his own, Once he trained me how to fight, I began researching for a way to kill Pennywise and gain my revenge."

"Did you find out?"

"Yes, his weakness was silver."

Bobby then pops out a silver brass knuck as he says, "I made these, and then one day when I ran into him, we fought, it was a grueling fight, but in the end, I killed him, or so I thought."

"He still haunts you, doesn't he?"

"In my dreams and on situations like back on the ship, it's like I killed his physical form, but his spirit still haunts me, sending me threats, it's been a difficult life for me."

"I'm sorry to hear about that Bobby, is there anything I can do?"

Bobby was about to tell her his feelings towards her, but then stopped as he says, "No, I'll be okay, thank you though for the concern, for now we need to focus on the mission."

**A few hours later...**

The sun is now setting as everyone is still walking as Anakin then stops as Gerardo raises his fist up as Ahsoka says, "Were not alone."

"Were not?" asked Bishop

"I sense it too, it's the darkside of the force," agreed Anakin.

"Dooku," said Gerardo.

"Then in that case he must be coming for the hutt, time to split up," said Anakin.

"What, let's face him together master," said Ahsoka.

"Sorry not this time Snips, I have a far more important mission for you and one of the Expendables," said Anakin.

"It's more important than keeping you guys alive?" asked Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka, we need you to trust us on this one, here take the huttlet as were gonna carry this fake bag, Bobby and R2, you go with her and make sure she gets to Jabba's Palace."

"What, I'm not gonna leave you guys, what if Dooku kills you, your the only family I have left," said bobby.

"Don't worry about Bobby, we can handle him," said Omar.

"Agreement: It would take more than a dark jedi meatbag to disband this family."

"It will be okay Bobby, for now focus on the mission and go," said Gerardo.

Bobby and Ahsoka then look at the guys, as they then walk off in another direction.

**A few hours later...**

Anakin and the Expendables are walking as they then stop as Dooku and some magnaguards appear as the Expendables ready their weapons.

Anakin then activates his lightsaber as Dooku says, "Surrender the huttlet or die Skywalker."

Dooku then uses force lightening as Anakin blocks it as Dooku then says, "Kill the others, leave Skywalker to me."

The magnaguards then charge at the expendables as they started fightning and Dooku and Anakin began to duel.

Hk and a magnaguard are in a fist fight as Hk dodges a punch by the magnaguard and flips the droid over as he knees it in the head, crushing it.

Brock quickly takes down his magnaguard with an amatur wrestling move and punches the droid real hard in the head destroying it.

Omar, Anthony, Jorge, and Bishop were able to group theirs together as Omar wiped them out with Old Painless.

Daniel dodged a staff shot as he runs at the droid and does a high knee and knocks the droids head off as Daniel shoots the body.

Gerardo then looks on as his does some spinning moves with his staff as Gerardo then just simply shot it as it laid down dead.

The guys then look over to see Dooku slice the bag as he says, "You fools have failed, I have just killed Jabba's son."

"Hey you old fucker, that wasn't him!" yelled out Anthony.

"Yeah, you fell for our little trick Dooku," said Gerardo.

Anakin then throws the bag as rocks pop out as Anakin says, "It's only rocks."

"The huttlet is with Ahsoka and bobby bitch, and their probably at the palace by now!" yelled Omar.

"I expected such treachery from a jedi and some fools, but I assure you my we bis strong enough to catch your two insignificent friends."

"Mother..." said Bishop as he and the others raised their weapons.

Gerardo signals them to lower them as he says, "Their more skillful than you think Dooku."

"You deceive yourselves," said Dooku as he and Anakin continue dueling.

**Near Jabba's Palace**

Ahsoka, Bobby, and R2 are near Jabba's palace, till Ahsoka pops out her lightsaber and Bobby whips out his blaster as he asks, "What's wrong Ahsoka?"

Suddenly four magnaguards pop out of the sand as bobby says, "Shit."

**Dune Sea**

Back at the Dune Sea, Anakin and Dooku continue dueling till Dooku knocks down anakin as the guys check on him as Dooku says, "Look I have a message from your two friends."

Dooku then shows a hologram of Bobby and Ahsoka fighting four magnaguards as Daniel says, "Kick his ass Anakin."

Anakin then charges at dooku as he kicks him in the face as Anakin and the others watch the hologram as the magnaguards are getting the better of Bobby and Ahsoka.

"After my droids kill Jabba's son, they will deliver your friends to them as punishment for the huttlet's murder, I can't imagine if he will be merciful" said Dooku.

"We'll see about that, come on guys!" yelled out Gerardo.

They then steal Dooku and the magnaguards speeders as they ride off toward Jabba's palace.

**Near Jabba's Palace**

R2 is now trying to fight off a magnaguard till it knocks R2 off a cliff as Ahsoka says, "R2."

"Well ashoka, it's four against three, that includes you little guy, just watch out back," said Bobby.

After fighting the droids for a while, Ahsoka falls off the cliff as bobby yells out, "Ahsoka!"

Suddenly three magnaguards started climbing down the cliff as Bobby says, "No!"

Bobby was about to head down the cliff, till the fourth one blocked his path as bobby whips out is brass knuckles and activates them as spikes pop out as he says, "So you wanna play you piece of scrape, you got it."

Bobby then charges at the droid as he superman punches it in the head.

**Inside Jabba's Palace**

Anakin and the Expendables enter Jabba's palace as they enter his throne room as the protocal droid says, "This is jedi knight Anakin Skywalker and the Expendables, as Count Dooku said, but your son is not with them."

"What!?" asked everybody.

"Where is he at, we thought he was here," said Anakin.

Jabba then says something as Anakin says, "Where's Ahsoka?"

"And where's Bobby!?" asked Gerardo.

Jabba then says something else as Anakin activates his lightsaber and points it at Jabba as the Expendables aim their weapons at the guards.

"What have you done with our friends!?" asked Anakin.

Jabba then says something as the protocal droid translates, "You came here to kill Jabba."

"Mighty Jabba, we came here to negotiate," said Gerardo.

Back outside the palace, Ahsoka was able to kill two magnaguards, but one of them knocks her down, but before he could deliver a blow, it gets punctured by it's own staff as it lies down dead to reveal Bobby as her rescuer as Ahsoka says, "Bobby."

Ahsoka then gets up and hugs bobby as the two of them then kissed as Ahsoka says, "I actually wanted to tell you this, I loved you, from the moment I saw you I knew you were the one that I would be with."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"That's the same way I feel about you, but we can't tell no one, except the guys, since your a jedi and it's against you code."

"Right, but I love you, deeply and truly."

"Same here Ahsoka."

They then share another passionate kiss as they then stop as Bobby says, "We need to get this little guy back home."

"Right, we better hurry."

Back inside ht epalace, Jabba says something as the protocal droid translates, you came here to die."

"I don't think so," said Omar as he aimed Old Painless at one of the guards.

"Stop!" yelled out Ahsoka.

Ahsoka and Bobby are at the emtrance as Ahsoka is holding Jabba's son as Bobby says, "He's here, now everyone please just put down the weapons."

Everyone does that as Ahsoka brings Jabba his son as Jabab says something and the droid translates, "You are to be executed immediately."

"What!?" asked everybody.

"Are you kidding me, we just brought your son you son of a bitch!" yelled out Jorge.

Everyone prepares to fight as Ahsoka asks, "Does this happen to all of you?"

"Answer: Every time."

Suddenly a transmission comes in as it's Padme as she says, "greetings mighty Jabba, I have found out that their was treachery in your family, let Ziro here explain."

Ziro then pops up as they began talking as Jabba then starts cursing at Ziro.

Padme then returns as she says, "Due to this and returning your son, we wish for access across hutt borders."

Jabba then laughs as he agrees.

"Thank you Senator Amidala," said both Anakin and Gerardo as they smiled at her.

"It was my pleasure master Skywalker and Mr. Mullins," said Padme as she smiled back at them.

Jabba then says something as the droid translates, "Jabba would be most appreciative if you would bring Count dooku to justice for crimes against the Hutt Family."

"You got it," said Bobby.

"Yes!" yelled Daniel.

"You can count on that Jabba," said Anakin.

Everyone then goes outside the palace as Obi Wan, Mace Windu, and Yoda are outside waiting as Anakin, Ahsoka, and the Expendables stand next to them, while Bobby and Ahsoka secretly hold each others hands.

They then stand tall as Jabba and his son look on, Gerardo then looks at everybody and yells out, "Expendables, hoora!

"Hooora!"

**Well guys that ends this book, now coming up is the tv series to fill in the gaps for episode 3, and again sorry for the delay, I've been very bus, so anyway I hope you enjoy this book, so till then I will see or type you later, till next time, bye-bye!**


End file.
